Blood Thicker Than Water
by YourLastFirstLove
Summary: Leah and Emily talk. Things aren't always easy to say, but none the less they must be heard.
1. Chapter 1

"What do you know of sacrifice? Huh? What do you know of loss? Who have you ever loss Emily?"

"I loss you Leah." She said looking up and meeting my eyes for a mere fraction of a second.

"You chose to lose me. You chose him. I didn't choose to lose my father Emily but I did and you don't know even know what that feels like. Nobody does besides Seth and Jacob. Everyone thinks you are this heartfelt, compassionate, amazing person. But I know who you truly are, a selfish bitch who will step on her own 'sister' to get what she wants, not caring what consequences will follow. But it's okay, because I'll continue to play the bitch card and you will continue to play the helpless victim. You know nothing about loss and sacrifice. So don't you sit there and pretend to understand me. Because you don't and you never will."

"So, it's pointless then? You'll never forgive me?" She replied tears glistening her eyes.

"Why should I?" I sneered. "What gives you the idea that you deserve to be forgiven?" Waiting a couple minutes in silence, I threw up my hands in frustration and turned to head out the door.

"I tried to fight it you know? I tried to fight it for you." She whimpered.

I whipped back around "So when did you decide that I wasn't worth the fight anymore Emily? When did you decide that blood wasn't thicker than water after all? You know, I would hate to have been your actual sister; because if you did this to me I don't even want to think about what kind of pain you could've caused a real sister."

"I miss you Leah."

"Well, I don't miss you Emily."

"Don't lie to me Leah. I know you, I can tell when you lie."

"Just shut-up, just shut-up already. Don't sit there and pretend to know anything about me anymore. You don't know me Emily and apparently I never knew you because I would've never thought you would've done this to me. But you did."

"So this is it then? You'll continue to ignore me when you come over? And you'll run out the backdoor when I visit your house."

"Emily what the hell do you want me to say? That I forgive you? Well I can't say that because I don't. Everyone tells me that I should forgive you and be the bigger person. My mom, Seth, everyone in the pack; they say that that type of adoration cannot be ignored. But you know what, I don't want to forgive you. I don't want to be the bigger person. Why should I when you weren't? Why do you deserve my understanding and compassion when you had neither for me or my feelings Emily? You obviously didn't care enough about me, so why the hell should I care about you?"

"Because we're family Leah, nothing will ever change that." She said definantly.

"The second you chose Sam over me Emily, any family ties I had to you died. You aren't family to me. I hope you have a nice life with Sam but I won't be in it. Goodbye."

* * *

**So should I continue? I was going to make it a couple of one-shots but I was contemplating making it into more. Let me know what you think?!?**


	2. Chapter 2

"You made Emily cry Leah. Why do you say such cruel things to her?" Sam stated. "Just let it go already, she doesn't deserve your hostility for something neither one of us could avoid."

"Oh really Sam? Then what the hell does she deserve? Besides your sperm and spit." I sneered. "Let me remind you, you're the one who wanted me to talk to her. Forgive me if what I said upset her." I sarcastically finished.

"I thought that you would finally understand, you would finally forgive us, forgive me."

"Well, you were never smart and you thinking that just proves my point."

"Damn it, Leah…"

"Leah, please. Enough already." Seth yelped while the rest of the pack nodded in agreement.

"Enough? Enough? You've had enough Sam?" I asked looking at him avoiding Seth's stare. "Why don't you command me to stop thinking about it then? Huh? You wanna know why you don't want to? Because secretly you like the fact that I pine for you. You like the fact that for some reason I just can't let you go. But let me tell you this Sam, I don't pine for you not anymore, I do it to annoy the hell out of you. I wouldn't degrade myself to that level."

"Leah, shut-up." Paul glowered.

"You shut the hell up Paul." I growled. "Do you what that means you imprinting on Emily and not on me? I'm glad you didn't imprint on me Sam, because to have an 'Uley' imprint on you is pathetic. I mean come on like father, like son right? I pray every night you don't have a son Sam because we don't need another Uley man in this world to kill women's faith in men."

"Leah**, shut-up**." Sam commanded. The rest of the pack looked shaken up, for their alpha finally lost his cool. He hadn't done that since, well since Emily's accident. I on the other hand, smirked knowing full well I could still get under his skin like that. Because despite what anyone says or thinks including Sam, I still had control over him. I still knew exactly what buttons to press. And then I did the last thing I could do, to upset him even more.

"No." I replied and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

"Leah, how did you do it?" My former alpha questioned.

"I told you I would never be loyal to him again." I sneered. "It's not my fault you didn't believe me."

"Leah, I asked you to try for me." Jacob continued.

"Jacob, why should I do anything for you/ You're just as bad as Sam. "

"Wow, Jacob. I guess any friendship we did have at one time must be over right? It must be over for you to be calling me Jacob."

"Yeah, well we were never really friends right. Just alpha and beta."

" Leah, please. I offered you a chance to get away even if it was for a little bit."

"I'm not having this discussion with you."

"So what now? You're just going to piss of everyone every chance you get? And you'll undermine Sam's authority every time he does something you don't agree with? You were a different person in my pack, what happened to her?"

"Like I said I'm not having this discussion with you. I don't owe you anything, not anymore." With that I turned to leave.

"And here I thought you had changed." He whispered.

Whipping around, I responded "Yeah well here I thought you wouldn't have degraded yourself by imprinting on a mutant but you did. Looks like we've both been disappointed Jacob. Goodbye."


	4. Chapter 4

Walking around the beach alone contemplating where the hell my life went I came across Jared and Kim; attempting to look like an adorable couple. Please.

"Hey Leah." Kim replied grinning.

"Kim." I said dully causing her grin to leave her face. Jared in turn growled at me, excuse me for upsetting your girl. I smirked at him.

"Why Jared, hello there." I smirked. He in turn just walked away without a word. "Ah, I see you're still upset about the forest incident huh?"

Whipping around and snarling, "Don't think I won't beat the crap outta you Leah."

"Yeah if you can catch me. Heck I'll probably have you down on your knees again in defeat just like that day."

"You little…"

"Jared, please let's just leave." Kim whimpered.

"Okay hun." He said turning to look at her. Haha just like every other imprinted fool, whipped pathetic heap of werewolf, excuse me shape shifter. I watched them leave grinning widely.

"Goodbye Kim, Goodbye Jared. Come back around okay, I'll be seeing ya." I snickered but still heard the low growl Jared sent my way. Well, I guess buddy was still a little upset about what I did. But then, he's the one who said it. Not my fault I took him up on his offer.

_**Flashback**_

"Sam told me to beg. He told me to literally get gown on my knees if I have to. He wants you home, Lee-lee, where you belong."

_You little piece of shit._ I screamed in my head causing Seth to whimper at me. _Seth, stay with me okay. Don't freak out about what I say next._

Before he could answer, I phased back in all my naked glory and much to my amusement I watched as all of their eyes widened.

"Well let's see it then." I snarled at Jared.

"Leah, what are you doing?" Jacob questioned.

"I'm taking Jared up on his offer." I replied back aggressively while still staring at Jared. "Well, I'm waiting." I said arching my eyebrow.

"Waiting for what?" Jared asked clearly nervous.

"For you to get down on your knees and beg. That's what Sam told you to do right? Well let's see it."

"Leah…" Jared began.

"Do it and Seth and I will come back, back to where I belong right?" Seth whimpered lightly.

I slowly saw Jared turn around to look at his companions and then back at Jake trying to figure out if I was serious. But I knew it was a command. He would do anything to get me back even degrading himself to beg like a servant. And slowly but surely he did, knees on the ground he began talking again.

"Leah, please. Come home."

I started laughing hysterically. "Wow. You really did it. I guess Sam really does own you. You know what I changed my mind. I guess getting down on your knees didn't help win me over." Still laughing I turned around and phased mid-jump running away in glee.


End file.
